


gosip tengah hari

by lonalawa (fumate)



Category: Political RPF - Indonesia 20th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/lonalawa
Summary: two friends sat in a canteen, gossiping about a certain pair of mismatched boyfriends.





	gosip tengah hari

**Author's Note:**

> everyone who appear here were political, historical figures influential in the bloom of indonesia. this is a work of fiction that bear no resemblance to the real history, made solely for the satisfaction of its writer with no intention of profitting from it in any form.
> 
>  
> 
> **a/n** : PLEASE don't be angry at me because of the mischaracterization yadda yadda. and please for the love of god don't ciduk me i'm a poor person in need of affection lmao

"hatta and soekarno is finally a thing?"

the news came as a tornado in a heated summer day. soedirman sat there, face scrunched, sucking on his bandrek like his life depended on it.

"well, it's a shame, really." he sighed. "pity. i was under the impression that hatta will never surrender to soekarno's sucky ass poems. thought i had a chance."

"it's very unfortunate, indeed," sjahrir agreed. "soekarno doesn't look like he's the kind of person who will let hatta have his own peace. the man is... loud at times. clingy. i wouldn't let him have his way with hatta, to be honest." his eyes darkened at the last sentence.

soedirman cringed. yeah, right. even if hatta accepted his constant love declaration (that he read aloud to any boy who barely breathe five steps from him), he wouldn't be too relieved about it. sjahrir is cute, and he's smart and cool in the way hatta is, but he's also creepy at times. it's almost like sjahrir is hatta's personal khodam or something. you have to be brave to be hatta's love interest, because sjahrir really wouldn't let you have it easily. or in peace, for that matter.

"uh, yeah," laughed soedirman nervously. then he went back to his usual self. "seriously, though. they'd make a weird as fuck couple combination. i mean, hah, soekarno is a huge flirt. lock him up with anyone and five minutes later they are either married or in the middle of a murder attempt. he's not much a fit for hatta."

"he's disastrous, yes. but apparently hatta isn't bothered with a boyfriend who can't stop flirting with other people and keep burning their bedroom accidentally," sjahrir scratched his cheek. he seemed like he can't understand why would hatta agree to be karno's boyfriend. which, yeah, relatable. soekarno didn't have lots of reedeming factors to people like hatta, if you think about it.

"well," said soedirman. "i guess hatta won't bother much as long as he gets to be with his books."

"oh, see, about that," sjahrir paused. "karno's been buying more books for hatta."

"trying to seduce him, huh."

"trying to persuade him," corrected sjahrir, and he looked mildly annoyed. "and it worked."

"persuade him to what?"

"soekarno accidentally burned his kost down, again, and of course he got kicked out. he basically begged hatta to let him move in his kost."

"oh," soedirman blinked. beg isn't a word that follow soekarno, ever, because the man is more into tricks and persuasion. but with hatta in it... well. that seemed plausible. "okay, wow, what the hell. so they live together now?"

sjahrir exhaled in a long suffering style. "yeah."

"that escalated quickly," commented soedirman. "they have been together for just, what, less than a week and they already live together?"

"i'm suspicious that he planned this," sjahrir squinted. "that opportunist manipulative crapbag. well, whatever. i trust hatta enough. karno is dead once he makes a mistake."

that's a true statement, soedirman nodded. hatta isn't someone to underestimate and babied for. whatever his reason to accept karno, he wouldn't just sit around if that man does something that tick him off.

"i'd still come for him if he does make a mistake, though."

soedirman shivered. he laughed it off just to comfort himself.

that afternoon, both soedirman and sjahrir sat in a canteen, trying to picture the life of the mismatched, virtually impaired couple; soekarno-hatta. they imagined: hatta drowning in his books ignoring every whine from soekarno, hatta rearranging his bookshelves while soekarno flirts with some random bypassers, hatta yelling angrily while soekarno runs out the kost hugging their oddly-named cats, hitler and mussolini, because he accidentally burns the bedroom down. again. 

and it didn't make any of them feel better. it did make them wonder, though, at how some of the strangest things, things that wouldn't even pass any mind as a combination, can work so well together like they are meant to be.[]

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont mind me rambling here: soekarno really burned his bedroom down like, twice or thrice, and hatta was an extreme bibliophile--he brought his sixteen crates of books practically everywhere, and he was kinda sensitive about his books lmao. and hatta named his cats weirdly; hitler, mussolini, tito... maybe he had a lenin somewhere.


End file.
